


Burn

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [108]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Fucking, M/M, Needy Castiel, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean chuckles darkly. “What a needy little angel. Squirming ‘cause you need to come so bad. Begging me ‘cause you want my cock in your greedy little hole. Tell you what, angel face. If you can be good for me, I’ll let you have both. I’ll give you everything you need if you can do what I tell you to."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt by RussianWolf7: Do you think you could maybe do one where Dean fucks Cas, long and drawn out and just the way Cas likes it, and then lets him come? Cas would have to earn it, of course, but if he's very good, and he is, Dean gives him what he wants?

Cas pumps his fingers in and out of his hole faster and faster as he feels himself approaching the edge. “Please, Master, please, oh, please, let me come!” He throws his head back and moans, frantic.

 

Dean rubs one hand over his hip. “Not yet, baby. Not until I say, and not unless you’re good.”

 

Castiel slows down his fingers with a broken sob. “I’ll be good,” he whispers.

 

Dean leans down to kiss him. “You ready for me, Cas? Nice and slick for Master’s cock? Gonna beg me to fuck you?”

 

Castiel tries to rub himself against Dean’s stomach, but the demon stops him with a hand on his hip. “Please, Master! Please fuck me! Please, I need it. Need to feel you inside of me, need for you to split me open, need for you to take me and pound into my greedy little hole until you come inside me and all over me. Please, Master, need your come.” He whimpers as Dean presses one thumb in his hole alongside his own fingers. “Master, please! So empty without you! Fill me up, please!”

 

Dean hums a little as he moves down to nibble Castiel’s nipple. He smirks as Cas arches off the bed when he pulls away. “I don’t know, sweetie. I think I’m gonna play with your pretty little hole for a little while instead.”

 

Cas keens. “No! Please, please! Fuck me, Master!”

 

Dean presses a tiny kiss to the tip of Castiel’s cock, and smiles softly when his pet manages to stay still. “But it’s my hole, Cas. I own it. I can do whatever I want with it.” He wraps his lips around the head of Castiel’s dick and grins. He hums and Cas goes wild, thrashing and writhing but managing not to thrust into his mouth. He licks the slit as a reward, and Cas sobs at how _good_ it feels.

 

“Gonna... Gonna come,” Cas warns.

 

Dean moves down a little until his lips are pressed up against the shaft. “No, baby. You don’t get to come without my permission. You know that, sweetheart. Just be good and hold it in for me and I’ll think about fucking you.”

 

Cas moans. “Please,” he begs. “Please, Master, need to feel you inside me.” He squirms as Dean uses his free hand to gently play with his balls. “Want you so bad... Want... Want everything, please!”

 

Dean chuckles darkly. “What a needy little angel. Squirming ‘cause you need to come so bad. Begging me ‘cause you want my cock in your greedy little hole. Tell you what, angel face. If you can be good for me, I’ll let you have both. I’ll give you everything you need if you can do what I tell you to do without complaining.”

 

Cas squirms. “I’ll be good for you! I swear! I’ll be so good, Master!”

 

“Yeah? You sure about that? I’m gonna make it hard for you, and you can’t even beg me.”

 

Cas nods. “I’ll be good, I promise.”

 

Dean smiles. “All right, Cas. Take your fingers out of your hole, baby.” Cas complies instantly. “I know how empty you are, but if you’re good for me, I’ll fill you up just the way you like. Wrap your hand around your cock, Cas. Good, just like that. Don’t move yet. I know you want to stroke, but you can’t. Not yet, love.”

 

Dean makes Cas wait until he’s trembling with need, shaking with the effort of keeping still, and clenching his free hand in the sheets.

 

“Give me one stroke, baby. Just one.” He smiles when Cas sobs as he drags his hand up his length and all the way back down. “I know how bad you want to keep going, love. How hard you are. How bad you need to come. But you can’t. Not yet.”

 

Cas shakes his head and whimpers, but doesn’t speak.

 

“So good for me, Cas. So, so good. Edge for me, baby. Get right to the brink of coming before you stop. I want you two strokes from exploding. I want you to need it so bad it _hurts._ ”

 

Cas starts stroking, up and down with a tiny twist at the end, until he’s so close he can taste it. “Pl-” He starts to beg before stopping himself with a long drawn-out moan. He gets himself close, then pushes himself further, stroking until he’s three seconds from coming before flinging his hands above his head and shouting. His hips thrust wildly, desperately seeking that last bit of friction that would push him over the edge.

 

“Still, Cas,” Dean orders.

 

Cas forces himself to stop moving. He twitches when Dean pokes his cock, and it bobs desperately. He whimpers.

 

“God, Cas. So fucking beautiful. So _good_ for me.” He runs his palms up and down his pet’s chest reverently. Cas shivers beneath him and he leans down to press an open-mouthed kiss against his stomach. “I’m gonna fuck you now, baby. You earned it. Just be good for me for a little while longer and I’ll think about letting you come, too, okay?”

 

“Thank you, Master,” Cas sobs. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! I’ll be good for you!”

 

“I know, sweetie. I know you will. Always so good for me, even when you’re so fucking desperate. So beautiful.” Dean spreads Castiel’s legs, lifts his hips, and slowly pushes the head of his cock in.

 

Castiel looks up at him with pleading eyes.

 

“You want more, baby?”

 

Cas nods desperately and Dean pulls out. “No! No, please! What did I do wrong? I was trying so hard to be g-good!” Cas starts to cry.

 

Dean leans down to kiss his tears away. “Close your eyes, sweetheart.”

 

Cas obeys. Dean waits until the count of five before pushing back in all the way. Cas screams beneath him and arches up off the bed. “Master!”

 

“Shh, shh, shh. Cas. Calm down, baby. Gonna give it to you nice and slow, just the way you like. You’re never gonna last if you’re this strung out.”

 

Cas takes a shaky breath. “I am calm,” he protests.

 

Dean pulls out just a little and Cas goes crazy, moaning and trying desperately to push back on his cock. Dean chuckles and stills his hips. “Bad Cas. Not gonna let you come if you keep acting up.”

 

Cas whimpers. “’m sorry, Master. I’ll be good. Please let me come.”

 

“I will, sweetheart, but you gotta earn it first. Gotta be good for me before I even think about it.”

 

Cas turns away and sobs. “What... What if I can’t be g-good?” He hiccups. He’s so close as it is, and he knows he won’t be able to stay still or keep quiet as Dean fucks him, but he needs to come so badly.

 

Dean strokes his face. “Just try your best, Cas. I know that no one’s perfect. Just try for me, baby.”

 

“Tell me how I can be good, Master. Please.” He lets his eyes flutter closed as Dean slips a finger into his mouth.

 

Dean lifts each of Castiel’s hands and puts them above his head. “Just keep your hands here and let me make you feel good, okay?”

 

Cas nods and lets out a shaky breath. “I... I can do that.”

 

Dean slowly pulls out and Cas forces himself to keep still. “You can move, sweetheart,” he says.

 

“N-no. If I start, I won’t be able to stop,” Cas moans.

 

Dean pushes back in. “I want you to move, Cas. Fuck yourself on my cock. Give in to your need.”

 

Cas closes his eyes and arches his back just a little. He gasps as the motion makes Dean go deeper. “M-Master!”

 

“That’s it, love. I wanna see you _frantic_.”

 

Something in Cas breaks and he pushes down on Dean’s cock, trying to draw it deeper. He writhes as Dean starts to pull out again, so slowly, too slowly. It’s not enough, and he needs more, needs Dean to pound into him and fuck him until he comes. He wants to reach down and touch himself, but he resists the urge as he rocks back and forth.

 

“That’s it,” Dean praises. “Good boy.” He leans down to suckle Castiel’s nipples, and the former angel wails as his cock brushes up against Dean’s stomach. He ruts against his Master’s sweat slick skin, so, so, so close, but then Dean pulls away. “Not yet,” Dean teases.

 

Castiel sobs. “ _Please_! I need, I need, I need! Please, please, please!”

 

Dean runs one finger along the length of Castiel’s cock before pulling away. “None of that, now. Keep being my good little angel for just a little while more, and I might let you come.”

 

Cas sniffles and tries to ignore the way that his cock throbs and how his hole flutters and how hot he feels. “I’ll be good,” he promises.

 

He sobs as Dean goes back to gently pushing into him and pulling out, wanting nothing more than to pull Dean into him and order the demon to fuck him hard and fast and brutal. This way is so good, _too_ good, and he knows he can’t take much more of the slow drag of Dean’s cock in and out of him. He can’t handle the way Dean fills him up so perfectly or how amazing it feels every time his Master brushes against his prostate.

 

Dean wraps a hand around his cock and he howls, panting desperately as he tries to thrust into it. He forces himself to calm down and lie still.

 

“So fucking beautiful like this,” Dean breathes. “You gonna come for me, baby?”

 

Cas shakes his head. “Not... Not without your permission, Master.”

 

Dean loosens his hand. “Do you want to come, sweetie?”

 

Castiel’s breath catches in his throat. “Want to please you, Master.”

 

Dean takes his hand away and Cas throws his head back and weeps. “Shh, Cas, baby, you were so good for me. I’m gonna let you come just like I promised, okay?”

 

Cas moans as Dean starts to stroke him again. “Please!” He begs. It’s too light and not enough, and he’s so _close_ and he’s terrified that Dean is going to change his mind and take his hand away.

 

Dean speeds up his thrusts a little and takes away his hand.

 

Cas wails. “No! Please, please, please, you said I could come! Please, Master, p-please!”

 

“I will let you, Cas. I promise. Just not yet. Just a little longer, angel. I know you’ve been waiting for days, but I promise I’ll make it good for you.” He groans as Castiel’s walls flutter around him.

 

Castiel squirms and clenches around Dean, trying desperately to get the demon to lose control. Dean rewards him by speeding up and leaning down to bite his lips. “God, Cas, so fucking tight.” He wraps his hand around Castiel’s cock. “Ready to come for me, angel?”

 

Cas nods desperately. “Come, please!”

 

Dean strokes him faster. “I’m not gonna pull away this time, Cas. Come for me, baby.”

 

Cas’s back arches off the bed as he obeys, cock pulsing in Dean’s hand as he paints his chest white. A tiny bit lands in his mouth and he sucks it down greedily. He’s still coming when Dean leans down to kiss him to chase the taste. He doesn’t stop until he feels Dean explode within him, coating his walls in sticky hot cum and filling him up.

 

Dean’s hips twitch once or twice before his Master pulls out and collapses beside him. Dean huffs out a little breath of laughter as he recovers. He runs his fingers across Castiel’s chest and brings them to his pet’s lips. Cas smiles as he licks them clean. “I love you, Master. Thank you for letting me come,” he whispers.

 

Dean kisses him before replying. “I love you, too, baby.”

 

Castiel beams. A yawn forms on his lips. “Sleepy, Master. M-may I take a nap? Please?”

 

Dean smiles and pulls Castiel close. “Of course, sweetie. Go to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise.”


End file.
